


It's Been a Long Time.

by DarkMelodies26



Series: Green-Lantern Reader [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Justice League - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Banter, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Green Lantern!Reader, Hal Jordan is actually a good dad, M/M, Other, Sarcasm, Short Reader, tall Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: The hood fell from your fingers. It landed with a quiet thud as it rolled into a puddle. You're eyes widened as they filled with tears. He wouldn't look at you, out of shame or anger you weren't sure. "Jason?" You cursed how your voice broke.





	It's Been a Long Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! Nice to meet'cha, hope you enjoy, I do not own any of the characters or yourself. Just the central plot line.

You flew through the dingy Gotham sky, little droplets of rain clinging to your emerald green suit. If anybody was to look up they'd only notice the bright white of your gloves and boots before you were gone. You usually didn't come to Gotham, but today was special. Bruce had seen you as you landed in the driveway. You turned "off" your ring, putting you back into civillian clothes. Bruce met you at the door. The two of you stared at each other for a few minutes. You broke the staring contest, looking down at the lilies in your hand.

"May I...go see him really quick?" Bruce's blue eyes softened, and he nodded.

"He's out back, i'll have Alfred give you the key." He said gently, before leaving you at the door. A part of you was amused, the Batman, being gentle and nice. But Bruce had been a surprisingly big part of helping you cope with this. Dick had been too, he'd loved Jason like a brother, he saw you as another sibling. That had been one of his favorite jokes. 'I can hear wedding bells now. So when can I start calling you my in-law?' You could hear Jason's response in your ears. 'Piss off Grayson!' A pink blush on his cheeks. Dick was currently in Blüdhaven, he didn't know about this special day. The reason this day was special was between you, and what was now probably a skeleton six feet under the ground. Alfred came to you, and put a kind hand on your shoulder.

"Stay as long as you like dear, if you want you can come in for tea after. It's becoming a chilly day, and I think it shall rain." You gave a weak smile as you took the key.

"Thanks Alfred, maybe I will."You didn't. You never did, but the old man never took it personally. He knew how hard it was for you, seeing as even after all these years, you hadn't fully gotten over Jason. You smiled again, you regained some of your old self, but you never dated. You were never interested in someone like that again. You were still Jason's, after all this time. The corps ring had migrated from your left middle finger to your left ring finger. You opened the gate to the small graveyard, and payed your respects to Thomas and Martha Wayne by leaving a lily each on their graves. You sat down in front of Jason, and began to tell him of your year. When you finished, you placed a chaste kiss on the top of the clean gravestone. (Bruce made sure that they were cleaned twice a week.) You smiled, and gave Alfred the key before leaving. You conjured your uniform and flew away, into Gotham. You stared at the streets, the alleyways where Jason must have struggled as a child. You sat on a rooftop, and formed an umbrella from your ring. Sudden memories hit you, making you try to swallow down the stone in your throat. Your hand tightened as you watched people pass by below, not noticing you. You took a deep breath, and let the memories hit you.

*"You excited kiddo?" Hal asked you, flying beside you.

"A little, mostly nervous though." You admitted, fiddling with your ring.

"They'll love you kid, I just know it." He said reassuringly, and patted your shoulder.

"Oh so you know it?" You teased, flying a circle around your father. He smirked back at you, reaching out to tickle you.

"Of course, i'm the all knowing Dad." He said, puffing out his chest. You smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Want to check that theory with mom?" Your father chuckled.

"Come here smart-ass." You stuck your tongue out at him and raced him to the hall of justice. The two of you landed with bright smiles on your faces, which spawned smiles on most of the other League members present.

"Hey Lantern kid! Nice suit!" Some jerk called out, making you frown and your father send a death glare at the man. You looked down at your suit, it was standard. The only thing that you'd changed was making the boots white.

"Hey, it looks fine kiddo, trust me." Hal assured, making you smile slightly.

"Yeah! How you doing kiddo, been a long time hasn't it?" The flash greeted, giving you a big hug.

"Hey uncle flash." You said, waving to the other league members. Wonder Woman and Superman waved back, while Batman gave you a respectful nod.

"Ok, i'm ready." You entered into the building, then into the zeta tubes. Right into chaos. Pillows were flying everywhere, there was a lot of giggling and laughing in the air. You stepped out of the way as the adults entered, only for someone to land on you.

"Robin are you ok?" They groaned and got on their hands and knees, looking down at you. It was a boy, with dark hair wearing a domino mask. He wore bright red, and black. It took you a second to recognize him as Robin, or well, the new Robin. Maybe the "Robin are you ok?" should have clued you in. A green girl with ginger hair gasped upon seeing you.

"Oh, sorry!"She said, helping you up.

"Sorry." The new Robin grumbled, his cheeks looked pink. You got up with his help, a smile on your face.

"Welcome to the team." He added, before jumping back into the pillow war. Well, at least You knew that this wouldn't be a boring experience as Dad introduced you.* That was your first memory with Jason, before You knew his identity, or anything. You smiled, touching your lips as the rain got a bit harder. The next memory came, reminding you of your first kiss, what this day was the anniversary of. 

*You were sitting outside, admiring the beach in the moonlight. The ocean waves crashed close to your boots, but just far enough that it didn't get them wet. You traced patterns into the sand, words, and shapes. You heard someone come up behind me, making you tense up until you saw who it was.

"Oh, hi Robin." He sat beside you grumbling, taking off of his gloves. You looked to him and frowned, noticing a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Are you-"

"Pissed, yeah." He snorted, throwing his gloves into the sand.

"I was going to say ok?" You said, raising your arm as he laid in your lap. You were honored to say that You were probably Robin's best friend, someone he really trusted. The feeling was mutual, you trusted him completely. And you'd be lying if you said that you didn't like him as more than a friend. Your hands found his hair, making him sigh as he began to relax.

"Got into another fight with Bats?"

"...Yeah."

"You know he only cares about you Jason." You said, while he huffed.

"I know. (Y/n)?" You looked around hastily, making sure you were alone.

"Yes Jason?"

"Close your eyes."

You blinked and tilted your head. "Why?"

He blushed, looking away as he sat up. "Just do it, ok?" You sighed but closed your eyes.

"Ok Todd but if you tickle me again-" You were interrupted by his mouth crashing into the yours. It wasn't fireworks, but it was nice. It was warm. You both pulled away, your eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Wow."*

A tear slid down your cheek as You snapped out of your stupor, and wiped your cheek. But the tears kept coming, falling faster down your face. As You let out a shaky breath some of the salty tears fell in, staining your tongue. Then You heard two gunshots, from the alley across the street. You got up, and bolted over. You landed on the ground, and resisted the urge to vomit. Gore made you queasy, and blood covered the alley. Two corpses were lying in the alley, and only one person remained. Your eyes widened and You gulped, seeing the red helmet glint in the very dim light. The Red Hood was dangerous, he'd risen to the top of Gotham's crime lords. And he really didn't like being confronted. A part of you said to leave it be, Batman would handle it. Another part of you that sounded suspiciously like Jason Todd told you to not do that. Guess which one you listened to?

The Red Hood turned around, staring at you. "Problem short one?"

Your eye twitched. "Yeah asshole I do, didn't your mother teach you to be polite?"

"Funnily enough, no." He said, brandishing a gun. You used your ring to grab it, slinging it away.

"You're a lantern huh? Interesting." He said, rushing you. You dodged, bring your leg up to kick him. Only for him to grab your leg.

"Wait, white boots?" He said, dropping your leg in shock, only for you to bind him in ropes from your ring. You stepped into the light, glaring down at him. You knelt down to his level to meet his eyes.

"I don't know who you are jackass, but you picked the wrong day to piss me off." You growled, reaching for his hood. "Maybe I should keep your hood as a souviner?"

He sucked in a breath when you unlatched one side of the mask. "You might not like what you see."

You let out a snort. "I'll take my chances. And trust me, I've seen some of the ugliest bastards in the galaxy." You unlatched the other side, and the mask let out a slight hiss.

"Please." You paused, his voice had changed. It was no longer cocky and confident. It was pleading, and was...

"No." You removed the helmet, and felt your heart drop. The hood fell from your fingers. It landed with a quiet thud as it rolled into a puddle. You're eyes widened as they filled with tears. He wouldn't look at you, out of shame or anger you weren't sure.

"Jason?" You cursed how your voice broke. He flinched and looked at you, before looking away again.

"Hey Greenie, it's been a long time." Jason said quietly. You stayed silent as you collapsed, and the ropes binding him flickered.  Your chest tightened, and your breathing quickened, becoming labored.

"Greenie?" Jason said, looking back to you, the whites of his mask widening in worry. You clutched your chest, another memory blindsiding you. Jason Todd had been dead for so long, it was hard to accept it. 

*You went into the hall, a bright grin on your face. You stopped upon noticing the looks of sadness and depression on your teammates faces. Dick saw you and looked away, wiping his cheeks.

"Hey kiddo, we uh, we need to talk." Your dad said gently, pulling you over.

"Dad what happened? Why is everyone acting so weird?" You looked around, noticing one very important person missing.

"Where's Jason?" Hal looked away, taking a deep breath.

"Kiddo, Jason is gone." You didn't understand, not at first. Maybe deep in your heart You understood exactly what that meant.

"Gone... y-you don't mean?" Your dad let out a pained breath, confirming your suspicion. You felt the tears already sliding down your cheeks.

"Kid I would give anything to change this, just so that you wouldn't have to suffer. But you have to understand that... these things happen." You sobbed, and ran out. Hal let you run, knowing how hard it hurt to lose someone.

"I'm so sorry (Y/n)." You heard him whisper before You took off. Dick found you an hour later, sitting on the beach.

"Did he suffer?" His silence was answer enough. Dick sat down next to you, and removed his mask. His sapphire blue eyes were red from crying.

"I'll miss him too." He whispered while you let out another sob, and clutched on to him. Dick just cried softly into your hair. Your dad had tried to get you to quit the corps, but you refused. You had to be a hero. You had to be a hero because you weren't there for Jason when he needed one the most.* 

The ropes snapped as your concentration broke, and you sniffed. Jason rubbed his arms and took a deep breath.

"Look-" You hugged him, wrapping your arms around his torso and burying your face into his chest. He smelled the same. Oil, metal, and clean laundry. The scents of sweat and blood were new. He was more built, and taller then when you had known him. But he was still Jason, your Jason had come back. You were given a second chance.

"I missed you." You felt Jason wrap his arms around you, and rest his cheek on the top of your head.

"I missed you too Greenie." Was this wrong? Maybe. Was it stupid to let yourself become so defenseless so quick? Yes and if your dad found out he'd have a stroke. But did it feel right? Oh hell yes. You knew that there would be trials, and tribulations. You knew that your family (extended included) would question this. But you didn't care, you were just content to be back in his arms as the rain increased. For the first time in a long time, you felt whole.

 


End file.
